random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
All-New! Pantomime Mime
All-New! Pantomime Mime is a rewriting of the original Pantomime Mime. Its purpose is to fix the original's few flaws, such as by taking out inappropriate material and concerning content, and by making the script more endearing. Cast *Lana: The female lead protagonist of the show. *Supporting Cast: Four men and eight women, who hold a bunch of minor roles throughout the play. *Mallow: Lana's best friend, who has a thing for cooking, breaking the fourth wall and making random pop culture references. *Lincoln Loud: A boy who has ten sisters. *Ronnie Anne: Lincoln's presumable love interest. *Elise: A girl who tries to find romantic pairings between real people. *Sarah: Lana's little sister. *Harper: Lana's little sister. *Arylon: A dancing girl known as the "spirit of the ring", who lives inside a gold ring. *Cleo: An anthropomorphic cat who lives in a fishing village. *Roxie: Cleo's friend. *Dixie: Cleo's friend. *Stephanie: A pink-haired girl with concerns for those who are too lax in their lifestyle. *Poppet: A pink squirrel who enjoys spending time at Zizzi. *Pitchy: The pantomime's main antagonist, a dark overlord who has some shady plans for Christmas. Story Act 1 First, the supporting cast come in and sing alongside Lana, Sarah and Harper. After the song, Mallow walks in and instructs Lana on how to make cookies. Shortly after doing so, she gives some ready-made Vienna Coffee to Lana, before revealing that she stashed loads more coffee behind the curtain. After Lana, her sisters and the supporting cast leave, Mallow asks if the audience will be her friends. Once they say yes, she asks them if they can promise to warn her if anyone tries to take the Vienna Coffee. Lana then walks back onto the stage and pretends to try and steal the Vienna Coffee. After the audience call her out, Mallow rushes in while flailing her arms about. Lana is about to phone Surrey Police 999 Emergency, only for Mallow to forgive and forget, asking if she can stay at Lana's house for the night. We then see Lana and Mallow at the fishing village. The two walk into Lana's house just as night falls. After this, Cleo and her friends walk over to sing an aria about the fishing village, alongside members of the supporting cast who are dressed as fishermen. We then see Lana and Mallow together in Lana's house. Lincoln suddenly walks in, claiming that he's the guest mate. Ronnie Anne follows after him, saying that she was trying to ask Lincoln if he wanted to have dinner with her at Zizzi. Lincoln is unsure at first, although after Ronnie tries to twist his words, he is forced to accept. Mallow then decides to cook lunch for Lana and her sisters. After Mallow leaves, Lana calls for Sarah and Harper to come over. The three then sing a "Twelve Days of Christmas" parody about desserts. After this, Mallow returns with lunch, only to accidentally step on a ring, causing Arylon to suddenly appear. Arylon then performs a song and dance alongside some members of the supporting cast dressed as Latin dancers, eventually convincing Sarah, Harper and finally Lana and Mallow to dance with her. Afterwards, we see a town, where Cleo and her friends are visiting other cats. Elise comes into the scene, wondering if she could find romantic pairings between the people at the town. Before she can make a reasonable decision, however, some elves visit the town, alerting the townsfolk of the coming of Christmas. Lincoln and Ronnie enter the scene next, stating that they are ready to go out to Zizzi. After that, Mallow is seen making vegetable soup in the town's outskirts, only to see Harper chased by Pitchy. Lana then comes to the scene, taking Harper in her arms and running away from Pitchy. Next, we see Stephanie come into the town, concerned by the lifestyles of its people. She then bumps into Arylon, who drags both Stephanie and a woman from the audience into a quiz show. After the quiz show ends, a scene at Zizzi begins, in which Mallow is cooking a pizza and Poppet is waiting to be served. Lana enters, telling Mallow that she's heard of a music contest, the prize of which is a trip to Wutai. Sarah is then seen, playing a practical joke on Harper by pretending to be Pitchy. The two girls then talk to Poppet about the trip to Wutai, after which Lincoln and Ronnie arrive, ready for the music contest despite it not being due for another five minutes. However, three penguin judges enter, saying that the music contest is starting early. A handful of characters participate, with the winner being a young movie star who seems to come into the scene out of nowhere. Act 2 The next act starts with Mallow at the park. Lana starts talking to her, upon which Stephanie enters the scene. Stephanie sees a leftover pizza box, questioning its presence. The movie star from earlier enters the scene, saying that it was part of a takeaway from Zizzi. Inside the box is a ring, which is used to summon Arylon. Before Arylon can start talking, however, the movie star leaves the scene, saying that she has to depart for Wutai. Arylon then tries to begin her discussion, but Mallow leaves, saying that she has a job to do. This leaves her to tell what she has to say only to Lana, as Stephanie walks away before she begins talking. Then, in the city, Poppet sees a TV screen on a building, hosting a news report. Mallow can be seen in an office building, typing up the news, which the presenter then reads out. Lana then walks up to Mallow and asks what she's doing before asking if she can give a shot at it. Mallow says no, but changes her answer to yes when Lana gives her a death stare. Lana proceeds to type an absurd story about aliens invading the planet on Christmas Eve, only for Mallow to slap her away and reassure everyone that she has no insight on alien invasions. Mallow and Lana then proceed to have a fight while tapping random letters on the keyboard, with the newsreader actually reading these letters out. Poppet, meanwhile, departs to the airport, again wanting to see the movie star. She gives her a pizza box as a sort of memento, after which the movie star thanks her before leaving for the plane. Poppet then walks out, only for Arylon to run in, explaining the rumours she heard about the alien invasion. Afterwards, Pitchy enters the scene. While Poppet quickly escapes, Arylon begins a short verbal battle with Pitchy, using well-known phrases such as "bigger isn't always better", "small things please small minds", "the best things come in small packages" and "the bigger they are, the harder they fall". Category:Pantomime